My Dark Lady
by Offical-Anime-Freak
Summary: Kyohei feels haunted by a nagging feeling but he doesn't know what the feeling is. This is only my second story so please review and tell me what you think. Thank you Offical-Anime-Freak.


My Dark Lady

I was sitting in my room. I'd been doing that a lot lately in the past few weeks. I would still do my normal daily things like go to school, and eat supper with every one, but the rest of the time I was in my room lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I knew I was making my friends worry but I couldn't stop I needed time to think. There had been a nagging feeling in me for a while but I'd always been able to suppress it. Lately the feeling was stronger to the point where I could barely think of anything else. I wanted to get rid of it so every day I came to my room to think. But I had a problem I didn't know what the nagging feeling was trying to tell me, so with out that knowledge how was I suppose to get rid of it.

I would have talked to one of my friends about it but I already knew what they were going to say so what was the point. Takanega would just say how I was probably just stressed about the exams coming up we are graduating this year after all, Noi would say that it's probably just my love for Sunako that I'm suppressing, Yuki wouldn't know what to do about the nagging feeling and would just get all worried, Ranmaru would say I just need to find a good woman and then suggest that I date Sunako because he wants the free rent, and I can't even imagine Sunako staying to listen to me talk about my feelings let alone giving me advice (not because she still has nose bleeds thank god she finally got over that). So I was back to square one how was I going to get rid of this nagging feeling.

I tried to think back to when it started so I could maybe get a hit as to why I had the nagging feeling. I tried to clear my mind and place when I first got the feeling. This thought process brought me back to a few weeks after I had first met Sunako. Back when I didn't even call her Sunako I called her Nakahara. We had been arguing again about something stupid, I had followed her to her room and she told me to go away with a voice that told me she meant it and she meant forever then she slammed her door in my face. That was the first time I felt the nagging feeling. So maybe I'm still mad a Sunako? No that's definitely not it. If there's one thing I've learned over the years it's that I can't stay mad at Sunako for long.

I glanced at my clock it was almost midnight and I wasn't even tired so I decided it was time to try and take my mind off it again so I began to look through my closet because I hadn't cleaned it out since I moved in. The first thing I found was an old picture that was taken by Auntie when I first moved in it had Takanega, Yuki, Ranmaru and I standing in the living room posing for Auntie's pleasure, you could tell it was only for her pleasure because we were all standing as far apart from each other as possible. The nagging felling was back as strong as ever and getting angry I through the picture back into the closet and was about to slam the door when I knocked over a box and it made a loud twanging noise. I inspected the fallen box to find it had hit an old guitar. I remembered the guitar from a while back; before I came here I use to play. My parents had given it to me so I use to play it often and I took it with me when my mom kicked me out. Back at my old house I use to play my guitar as a replacement for having no one to talk to, so when I got here and there were finally people who were willing to actually listen to my problems I stopped playing.

I picked up the guitar and began to tune it with a hope that maybe it would still work as a replacement for not having anyone to talk to. After it was tuned I played a couple notes and cords till I felt I still remembered how to play. Then I began to play a tune. It was simple but it seemed to fit for some reason. Soon the word started to pour out…

There she is,

Hiding in her lonely world,

Just a little bit out of reach,

She's been a victim for far too long.

When she puts up her scary face,

I see the fears that hide behind.

How can I make her see,

That the world won't be evil if she holds my hand,

Cause she's my Dark Lady,

And I want her to know that I love her.

My Dark Lady that without knowing it,

Stole my heart long ago.

My Dark Lady that has charmed me,

With even her chef like hands.

I have her real smile memorized,

Because it's so rare.

And I love her and I need her,

She's the only one who knows the real me,

I love her and I need her.

How can she not see her own beauty?

I get caught in her grey eyes.

She'll just be standing there and I'm,

Mesmerized.

I feel her pain,

And I desperately want to make it go away.

But I know that she'll try to run,

So this song will stay my secret for a little while

Cause she's my Dark Lady,

And I want her to know that I love her.

My Dark Lady that without knowing it,

Stole my heart long ago.

My Dark Lady that has charmed me,

With even her chef like hands.

I have her real smile memorized,

Because it's so rare.

And I love her and I need her,

She's the only one who knows the real me,

I love her and I need her.

Don't want to leave you my Dark Lady.

I sat back with my guitar. I had definitely figured out what the nagging feeling is I'm In love with Sunako and don't want to lose her. Closing my eyes I started drifting off to sleep, "So I really do love you Sunako Nakahara."

._._.

Out side Kyohei's door Sunako had collapsed agenised his door. She had come up to his room to check on him and had ended up hearing his song. She was letting tears flow freely down her cheeks because no one was around. The tears held so many emotions relief, hope, happiness, joy and so many more. Her one thought escaped her lips, "Some one really loves me…He really loves me."


End file.
